End War (RP)
In the year 5697, two-thousand years after the end of the Universal War, Kylar returned. He came back to the Milky Way Galaxy with a second Krin Invasion Force. He had returned to end everything once and for all. When he invaded planets he liked to leave at least one survivor in each city. He did this so they could spread the word to the rest of the galaxy that the God-Emperor was back. Pre-War Events Exodus to Edenum In their escape to the planet Edenum in the Andromeda Galaxy, military and civilian remnants of the Empire of ErrorLandia encountered a blockade of Krin warships that initially denied them entry. After transmitting that they were the people who contacted them twice in the past 2000 years and were led here by Kylar’s guidance, a large-enough gap was made to let their ships through. As people lost their faith in Waluigi in exchange for Kylarism, they began regularly practicing the faith within their warships before they touched down on Edenum. The military junta wasn’t worried as long as it did not go violent. Emperor Error was the first to go out onto the planet and declared that they came in peace. He later remarked that he ‘always wanted to say that’. War Preparations The military junta led by Emperor Error was reformed into the Lux Imperium after news of the Dark threat to the Milky Way reached them. From there, surviving scientists cooperated with major Krin manufacturers and researchers to create new weapons and adapt them for human use. Their portable plasma weapons were adapted for use by the Krin and both parties were allowed to reverse-engineer each others’ technology for more widespread use and standarization. Events of the War First Official Battle The first battle of the End War took place on the outer rim of the Milky Way, where WolvesLandian warships once again clashed with the Krin in a border conflict of sorts. With cooperation with the Lux Imperium’s limited fleet, the Krin broke the stalemate by destroying a battleship and managed to force open the gap wider so that their faster vessels could pursue the command ship to sever communications. The command ship, however, escaped with quick thinking from its admiral, but the Krin and Lux Imperium had a one-way ticket into the Milky Way. Formation of the Galactic Alliance The Galactic Alliance was formed with all of the major factions of the Milky Way in order to combat the Krin. These powers included the WLR and FLF as its prime members. Minor factions such as the XTonians were not allowed to join as they would provide, according to them, “no strategic advantage”. They were micronations in the grand scheme of things. Annexation of the Old Capital Eventually, Kylar landed back on his old capital planet. He expected to walk through the ruins of his old capital city but he would be surprised to see people still lived there. They flocked to him instantly as if a prophecy had been fulfilled. Kylar had learned of the 10th Crusade held by Emperor Error in the 38th century. Now that Kylar had instantly gained back a following he could reform an empire. The New Empire of Kylar would be much more advanced than the Old Empire of the KLE. (I don't really feel like I should make the final decision. WindowsError, since you're more creative when it comes to writing and coming up with a story you can decide if you want to end it with Kylar conquering the Galaxy or you could have someone find Kylar's Cloning Ship in and destroy it.)